Cupidon Potter à votre service
by arutha01
Summary: Harry et ses amis entament leur 7eme année à Poudlard. Lassé des disputes entre Séverus et Sirius, Harry décide de les caser ensemble pour avoir la paix avec son petit ami Drago. Petite fic en attendant la suite de l'amour est plus fort que les larmes.
1. Chapter 1

**Il va de soit que mis à part cette petite histoire rien dans le monde d'Harry Potter n'est à moi.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry James Potter "The survivor" nouvellement rebaptisé « celui-qui-a-vaincu » depuis sa victoire sur le lord noir commençait sa 7eme année dans la plus célèbre des école de sorcellerie du monde. J'ai nommé Poudlard.

Harry avait aujourd'hui 21 ans. La guerre fût une période douloureuse pour l'ensemble du monde sorcier. Harry n'avait pas été épargné. Il avait perdu sa petite amie. Ginny Weasley avait été tuée au cour de la première année du conflit. Le jeune Gryffondor avait encore un pincement au cœur en pensant à la jeune fille qui était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

La famille Weasley avait été la plus touchée par les conflits. Trois de ses membres avaient perdus la vie au cours de combats acharnés. Ginny et Percy avaient été tués pendant l'attaque du ministère par Lucius Malefoy. Deux ans plus tard Bill avait été quand à lui tué par Greyback juste après que Fleur ait mis leur premier enfant au monde ( une petite fille qui fût baptisée Ginny en hommage à sa tante).

Les membres de l'ordre apprirent que la mort de Dumbledore était en fait une mascarade monté par le vieux sorcier et Rogue. Lors de la bataille finale alors qu'Harry se trouvait en mauvaise posture face au lord noir, Séverus Rogue avait envoyé valser sa couverture de Mangemort en ressuscitant son ancien mentor.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un de sa vie. Animé d'une nouvelle volonté le jeune homme avait finit par se débarrasser du seigneur des ténèbres en lui renvoyant son propre « Avada Kedavra ». Malheureusement le professeur McGonagall avait périe dans la bataille.

A la demande de Dumbledore le froid, cynique, détesté, aussi surnommé à juste titre le « connard graisseux » j'ai bien sûr nommé notre cher Séverus avait été délivrer Sirius Black de sa prison.

C'est ainsi que l'animagus également parrain du jeune Harry Potter avait récupéré la vie au cour de la première année des conflits.

Au cours de la deuxième année Harry avait réalisé qu'il préférait les garçons. En fait cette révélation était advenue après une soirée très arrosé où le survivant avait été dépucelé par son ancien professeur de potion. Le premier moment de surprise passé les deux homme avaient eu un brève liaison. Ils étaient resté ensemble dans le plus grand secret pendant près d'une année. Ils avaient finalement rompus d'un commun accord.

Ce qui avait le plus surpris notre cher survivant fût l'aide que lui apporta l'héritier des Malefoy. En effet le petit blond lassé des mauvais traitements que lui infligeait son père depuis son plus jeune age avait pour la première fois de sa vie envoyé valser tous les préceptes que son géniteur lui avait inculqué à coup de Doloris et avait rejoins les membres de l'ordre emmenant avec lui Blaize Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Harry fût bouleversé d'apprendre la vie qu'avait mené le petit prince des Serpentards.

En bon Gryffondor qui se respecte Harry et ses amis avaient acceptés la présence des Serpentards dans leurs groupe. Même Ron avait finit après une année de travail en commun de pardonner à Malefoy les humiliations qu'il avait subit. Il faut dire que sa petite amie y était pour beaucoup.

A oui j'ai oubliée de vous dire quelques mois après la mort de Dumbledore Ron et Hermione se sont enfin avoués leurs sentiments. Ils on même prévus de se marier à la fin de leurs études.

Au fil des batailles Harry et Drago s'étaient rapprochés. D'amis ils étaient devenus amants avant de tomber éperdument amoureux. Ils s'avouèrent leurs sentiments juste avant la bataille finale.

Ron qui avait dans un premier temps assez mal pris la chose avait finis par s'y faire en voyant que le petit blond rendait son meilleur ami heureux.

A la fin de la guerre Lupin, récemment marié à Tonks et avec qui il à eu un petit louveteau appelé James en hommage à son meilleur ami disparu, reprit le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il avait occupé pendant la troisième année de la scolarité de notre jeune héros.

Séverus Rogue reprit son poste de professeur de Potion au grand désespoir de la plupart des élèves de l'école.

Sirius avait quand à lui accepté le poste de professeur de métamorphose. Ce qui ne fit pas le bonheur d'un de ses collègues. Je me demande d'ailleurs s'il n'a pas accepté justement dans le but d'emmerder un peu plus ce cher Séverus.

Si les plus jeunes avaient finis par mettre leurs différents de coté ce n'était pas le cas des deux plus vieux.

Leurs prises de bec étaient devenus légendaire dans les murs de l'école.


	2. Chapter 2

POV HARRY

J'en ai assez!

Sirius viens de sortir de mes appartements privés. Il semble que mon cher parrain est encore trouvé une idée géniale pour se moquer de Rogue.

A chaque fois que Sirius s'en prend au parrain de mon petit ami mon cher et tendre me fait la tête pendant au moins trois jours.

Cette fois c'est décidé je ne vais pas le laisser faire.

Trois jours d'abstinence même pas en rêves.

Je veux pouvoir m'envoyer en l'air tous les soirs sans que ces deux imbéciles ne viennent tout gâcher.

Il faut que j'en parle à Dray. Nous devons faire quelque chose pour caser ses deux crétins congénitaux ensemble.

Au moins on aura la paix.

POV DRAGO

Holà j'aime pas quand Harry fait cette tête.

Son expression affiche clairement «plan foireux en vu».

Bon voyons ce que mon cher amour a encore été inventé.

FIN DES POV

- Dray il faut que je te parle.

- Oui mon cœur?

- Sirius à encore prévu de s'en prendre à ton parrain.

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

- Il a prévu quoi cette fois?

- En fait il a décidé de teindre toutes les robes de sorciers de ton parrain en rose.

Dray pouffa. Bien qu'il sache que son parrain allait être furieux il devait bien avouer qu'il aimerait bien profiter du spectacle. Pour une fois Sirius avait une idée qui amusait le jeune Serpentard.

- Sev va le tuer.

- Dray on dirait que cette idée t'amuse.

- Mais…non…pas…du…tout, le jeune homme n'y tint plus et éclata de rire.

- Dray il faut vraiment les arrêter cela deviens ridicule ses histoires. DRAY TU M'ECCOUTE?

- Tu a une idée pour les arrêter toi? Moi j'ai déjà tout essayé. Même le chantage. Mais ils sont plus têtus que des mules ces deux là marmonna le blond.

- Ben en fait j'avais pensé à les caser ensemble. J'ai d'ailleurs une idée géniale pour y parvenir mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire qu'ils ont envie d'être ensemble mon cœur?

- Je crois que ça viens de la nuit où alors qu'on dormait, ton parrain s'est mit à gémir le prénom du mien.

- Quoi? Et tu n'a rien dit?

- Ben j'aurais eu du mal. Une semaine avant au moment de…enfin tu vois quoi… c'est ton nom que j'ai hurlé. Apres ça je me voyais mal lui faire une scène.

Drago c'était mis à éclater de rire devant l'air contrit de son petit ami.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller? lui demanda t'il inquiet.

- Tu pense vraiment ce que tu viens de dire? Je te rappelle que c'est de Sirius et de Séverus que l'on parle. A eux deux ils ont 8 ans d'age mental et encore je suis gentil. Dès qu'ils sont en présence l'un de l'autre ils agissent comme de vrais gamins. Cela fait déjà plus de 2 ans que j'attend qu'ils se décident. Et là franchement je commence à perdre patience.

- Et c'est quoi ton idée géniale?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry lui fît part de son plan

Harry lui fît part de son plan. Apres un moment de réflexion le blond arbora un sourire qui donna au survivant la furieuse envie de lui sauter dessus.

- Ca pourrait marcher. Mais nous allons avoir besoin d'aide. Nous n'y arriverons pas seul.

- Je pense que Ron, Hermione, Blaize et Pansy seraient ravis de nous aider.

- Cela ne sera pas suffisant. Pour bien faire il nous faudrait également l'aide de Dumbledore et du professeur Lupin.

- Ben cela ne devrait pas être un problème, Dumbledore adore se mêler de la vie des autres.

- Ouais je m'en suis déjà rendu compte. Après tout c'est un peu grâce à lui que nous somme ensemble toi et moi.

Flash-back

Cela faisait un an que Drago avait rejoins l'ordre du phénix. Harry et lui étaient devenus amis.

Dumbledore les avaient envoyé en mission. Les deux jeunes garçons s'étaient donc rendus à Godric's Hollow. Harry était bouleversé, il avait du mal à rester concentré sur sa tache. Le fait de se retrouver dans la maison de ses parents faisait revenir de douloureux souvenirs. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux une puissante lumière verte apparaissait derrière ses paupières clauses.

Drago avait remarqué le malaise de son compagnon. Il avait envi de le réconforter. A ce moment là l'héritier des Malefoy envoya valser toute prudence, et fît ce qu'il avait envi de faire depuis une éternité. Il s'approcha lentement. Ses mains entourèrent la taille du survivant. Le-dit survivant n'en revenait pas. Il se trouvait dans les bras de Malefoy. Il laissa échapper un gémissement. Cela faisait quelques mois que le petit blond hantait ses nuits. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui lui avait fait quitter Séverus quelques semaines plus tôt. Il releva la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent deux prunelles couleurs acier. Il se noya à l'intérieur.

- Magnifique.

Drago éclata de rire. Harry était mortifié il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir parlé à haute voix. Il s'apprêtait à se dégager de l'étreinte du blond mais se dernier n'était pas décidé à le laisser échapper. Il resserra son étreinte et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Le baiser très doux devint rapidement enflammé. Les deux garçons se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

_Fin du flash-back._

Les deux amoureux se rendirent le lendemain matin dans la grande salle avec tous leurs amis pour le petit déjeuné. Harry venait d'entamer son deuxième chocolat quand l'incident se produisit. Un tourbillon rose fît irruption dans la grande salle.

Séverus Rogue ancien mangemort se dirigeait droit vers un Sirius Black mort de rire. La moitie de la salle était sous le choc. Le professeur tant craint portait en ce moment même une robe de sorcier d'un rose des plus soutenu.

- BLACK JE VAIS TE TUER ESPECE DE SALE CLEBARD.

- Servilo. Qu'est-ce donc que cette tenu ? Non mais franchement tu n'a pas honte ? Ce rose ne te va vraiment pas au teint. Quel manque de goût.

Les élèves assistèrent à une scène impensable. Leur professeur d'habitude si maître de lui et de ses émotions semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle. Il se jeta sur son collègue. Les deux hommes se livrèrent un combat acharné poings contre pieds. Dans leur colère il en avaient oubliés leurs baguettes.

Il fallut de longues minutes aux autres professeurs pour réussir à les séparer. A présent Hagrid tenait fermement un professeur de potion écumant de rage. De son coté Lupin ceinturait son meilleur ami fin de l'empêcher de se jeter de nouveau sur Rogue.

- BLACK ESPECE DE CRETIN CONGENITAL. QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIS A MES AFFAIRES ?

- M'enfin Servilo. De quoi tu parles ?

- TU SAIS TRES BIEN DE QUOI JE VEUX PARLER TOUTES MES ROBES SONT ROSE. COMMENT A TU OSE ?

- Tu nous fais un complexe de persécution ou quoi ?

- Séverus mon cher ami calmez vous. Comment pouvez vous accuser ce pauvre Sirius d'un tel acte ? Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

- Monsieur le directeur je suis persuadé que c'est bien ce sale clébard qui a teint toutes mes robes en rose. C'est tout à fait son style ce genre de farce.

- Enfin Séverus. Reprenez vous voyons ! Comment voulez vous que Sirius est pu avoir accès à vos affaires ? Il n'a pas le mot de passe pour entrer dans vos appartements que je sache. N'est ce pas Sirius.

- Non. Bien sûr que non monsieur le directeur.

- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais je suis sûr que c'est lui le responsable, s'entêtât Rogue en regardant Sirius d'un œil noir. Son vis à vis le lui rendait bien. Son regard affichait clairement « tu ne me fais pas peur vil Serpentard ».

- Cela suffis maintenant Séverus. J'exige que vous fassiez tout de suite des excuses à Sirius.

Le dit Séverus en resta une seconde sans voix avant de répliquer.

- Mais enfin monsieur ? Ce n'est pas juste.

- J'attend Séverus.

Le professeur de potion s'excusa donc auprès de son collègue. Mais si sa bouche articulait des paroles d'excuses, ses yeux eux lançaient des éclairs. Il s'en alla dans un de ses habituels effet de robes, mais le rose de ces dernière lui donnèrent un effet plus comique qu'autre chose.


End file.
